The current invention relates to toilet supports, more particularly to toilet seat supports for floor or wall mounted toilets, and most particularly to toilet seat supports for bariatric individuals using floor mounted or wall mounted toilets. The invention is designed for use in many diverse environments, particularly in hospital, nursing homes or other institutional environments. One of skill in the art will recognize that the invention may be beneficial in hospital environments for obese patients, as well as in orthopedic and labor and delivery units.
Toilets manufactured in the United States are currently rated to support approximately 300 lbs. However, the population of this country is getting larger and larger with each passing year.
The vitreous china or porcelain that both wall mounted and floor mounted toilets are constructed of is incapable of supporting bariatric (i.e. overweight) individuals. Conventional toilets have a seat designed to receive the weight of an individual using the toilet. The weight of an individual is distributed onto the toilet when in use. When a bariatric individual using a toilet exceeds the toilet support capacity, significant problems may occur.
Many hospitals and other institutions have had problems with wall mounted toilets breaking off the wall due to the weight of bariatric individuals. Further, floor mounted toilets have been known to collapse under the weight of bariatric individuals. Such individuals may receive serious injuries when a toilet collapses beneath them, including, lacerations to the buttocks, thighs, and back. Further, the discomfort and embarrassment of toilet collapse victims should not be underestimated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,714 to Grondona discloses an assistance aid to assist a user in moving to and from a toilet seat. The '714 patent includes four members with non-adjustable, non-slip bottom surfaces adapted to engage a floor. The '714 patent further discloses clip members (21, 22) disposed underneath the toilet seat for proper positioning of the frame. Significantly, the '714 patent is directed to aiding persons who, due to illness, injury, loss of limbs or other infirmity, require assistance in lowering their body weight onto a toilet seat, and raising themselves therefrom. The '714 patent does not discuss nor in any way indicate that the invention may be used to relieve the weight of a user off of a toilet and onto the support frame, thereby preventing damage to the toilet and injury to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,884 to Grondona is also directed to a body assist for a person to aid and guide the user in moving to and from a toilet seat. The apparatus includes a frame that is positionable on a floor surface and members (23, 51, 52) that attach the frame to the toilet. The members are fixedly positioned in contact with the toilet seat and the toilet bowl, and does not disperse the weight of the user from the toilet to the frame because the frame is fixedly attached to the toilet. Thus, when a user applies weight to the toilet seat, the weight is not relieved from the toilet. Accordingly, like the '714 patent, discussed above, the '884 patent is directed to aiding persons who, due to illness, injury, loss of limbs or other infirmity, require assistance in lowering their body onto a toilet seat, and raising themselves therefrom, rather than distributing the weight of a user off of a toilet and onto a frame, thereby preventing damage to the toilet and the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,800 to Isbit discloses a toilet accessory that fits over a standard toilet having a cut-out to allow a person to use the toilet in a squatting position. The toilet accessory of the '800 patent is designed to replace the toilet seat of the toilet it is intended to be used with. The accessory of the '800 patent does not allow the toilet seat 18 of the toilet to be used, and particularly does not allow the toilet seat to rest on the accessory.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support apparatus that will support the toilet seat of a toilet and relieve the toilet from the weight of an individual.